1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among flat panel displays, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, which displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by recombining electrons and holes, has an advantage to provide fast response speed while being driven with relatively lower power consumption.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a plurality of pixels which is arranged in a matrix format at the intersections of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and driving power lines. In general, each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a driving transistor for controlling current flowing into the organic light emitting diode (OLED). Such pixels supply current from the driving transistor to the organic light emitting diode (OLED) in response to data signals and generate light at predetermined luminance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.